


Eternal Lovers

by MyQuizRutherford



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, NSFW, Smut, Trespasser Spoilers, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuizRutherford/pseuds/MyQuizRutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newleyweds have just tied the knot at the Winter Palace, and they have some time to slink away from it all and enjoy each other. A one-shot of a very special wedding night between the Commander and his new wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Although I take that you all are adults. Write this too warn you that this is very NSFW. Please don't read this at your desk at work. Love-Making isn't exactly to be enjoyed there, except in soap operas. But if you really want to, just double-take to make sure no one is staring ;3

_"I swear unto the Maker and the Holy Andraste to love this woman the rest of my days..."_

Cullen brings Rayne close, officially sealing their union with a tender, passionate kiss. As he lingers, his arms move lower, prompting a smirk from Rayne. She lifts a curious eyebrow as a question rolls from her lips, "What shall we do now Commander?"

"That... Is entirely up to you my wife," he responds, flashing a coy grin.

"Well, my husband, I think we both know what I'm thinking about," she quips, looking him down and up again. She then leans on the balls of her feet to give him a smoldering kiss. She teases, breaking the kiss early, a noticeable yet subtle breath of need comes from Cullen's lips. She walks off, and after a few moments, she looks back over her shoulder, silently beckoning him.

Cullen nips his bottom lip as he begins to haphazardly follow with a confident gait. Nothing, no one was going to interrupt this.

Simultaneously eyeing the two newlywedded lovers, Mother Giselle shakes her head, knowingly smiling to herself before she walks off.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rayne puts her stealth to good use as she slinks away from the leering eyes of the Orleisian and Ferelden attendees, men and women alike, eager to lay their hands on her new husband. The Commander is hers now.

Feeling Cullen following behind her, she saunters into her quarters, a substantially sized bedroom fit for an Inquisitor. She begins to casually strip out of her wedding dress, but nervously struggles.

Cullen eventually catches up and instinctively brings his arms around her, wrapping his arms snugly around her hips. His hands begin to wander under her top, which causes Rayne to bring her hands down as she leans into his touch.

"Need a little help?" Cullen chuckles. As he takes in her scent, he begins to kiss along her neck and into her ear as his hands continue to explore. He finally takes off his gloves so he can truly feel and fulfill every wish he and his lover desires.

Rayne gasps in response as he finds her breast and begins to knead it, slowly and thoroughly. She leans back into him, surrendering to his actions. His other hand travels down as he nibbles at her jawline. Rayne moans in response and helps him take off her skirt; once the garment falls to the floor, his right hand travels lower. He kisses close to her lips and nips her bottom lip as his hand discovers under her panties how ready she is for him.

The air stifles around them as they both perspire through their remaining clothing, their bodies begging to be relieved of the garments.

Cullen brings his arm around to work off her shirt and bra, managing to take both of them off in one swift motion. She begins to turn around, but Cullen halts her.

"Not yet Mrs. Rutherford," he responds, his voice laced deep with desire. He pulls off his belt and satin piece and throws it to the floor beside them.

He then shrugs off his coat, revealing his toned, bare chest underneath. He brings himself behind her again, close enough for Rayne to feel his inherent need for her below his belt.

His left arm explores along her arm and abdomen, then travels up to her bare breast and pinches down on her nipple hard enough to encite a small whimper. Cullen's right arm travels, garnering goosebumps everywhere his fingers moved, as he encircles her bellybutton; he nips her neck as he moves under her panties and blatantly dips his fingers into her sex.

Rayne moans as he navigates to find the exact place to pleasure her, "Oooh...Cullen...Maker..."

He moves at a pace as he caresses her hips up to her collarbone, then back down to her abdomen. His familiarity with her body is driving her insane as he moves his hands and fingers exactly where they need to go.She brings one of her arms back, her hand finding his face. He playfully kisses her palm as he continues to fondle the depths of her. He turns her head to him, desperately meeting her lips. She leans back against him, bringing all of her barriers down... "I...am...yours" she groans as he deepens his movement inside her.

"And you...are mine," he breathlessly whispers as his tongue finds hers again while his left hand caresses her up and down her lean physicality.

"Cullen please.." she pleads as he brings her towards the brink. Cullen complies as he arches his fingers and quickens his pace, bringing her into her release.

She gasps his name as her juices cover his fingers. He pulls out his fingers and as she turns around, he blatantly licks the cum off of his fingers. She quickly wraps her arms around him and forces her way through his lips, licking some of her own remaining cum off of his lips.

Her ameythst eyes brighten to his, glowing against the light of the fireplace. She begins to kiss him along his neck as she unshackles the barrier bearing above his pulsing shaft. Cullen helps her as he kicks off his boots and works off his slacks, his very ready cock in full view.

Rayne pushes him onto the ground in front of the fireplace, her expression dead-set on him like a wolf eyeing it's prey. She drops to her knees in front of him and crawls over to him. As she meets his shaft, she licks around the head and sucks, prompting a frenzied Cullen to arch slightly backwards.She then stops and crawls ahead, her abdomen running against his growing member.

"Dear Maker I pray this does not torture me." She lays over him and sits right in front of his shaft, and even through her panties, Cullen can feel her overwhelming arousal for him. She teases as she uses her hands, one caressing everywhere between his face and abdomen, and the other drifting along the lines of his body, allowing her lips to follow suit. Then her hand runs against his scrotum, prompting another gasp, "Maker... I love you so..."

Rayne shushes him, then leans down to kiss his forehead, then down to his nose, and then his lip, jawline, neck and chest, all the way down to his erect member. After she kisses and licks the head of him along with his scrotum, then then goes down and takes in all of him in one swift maneuver. In response, Cullen tenses, then relaxes as her hand continues to explore the rest of his body, her other hand assisting her assault on his cock.

Cullen's hands struggle to find something to grip onto as he lies on the brink of his orgasm. He curses under his breath, struggling to find words, much less think straight. She ducks on both his shaft and scrotum and slightly nips down as she comes upon his head after endlessly heading down and ravaging his genetalia.

A loud blend of a gasp and a moan escapes Cullen's lips as he comes over in Rayne's mouth. She swallows and kisses Cullen up through his trail through his abdomen and along his chest. Then she finally kisses down on Cullen's lips tenderly.

Both of them are breathing heavy as the heat builds up around them from the fireplace as it reflects in the beads of sweat running along their bare skin.

Cullen runs his hand along Rayne's cheek, then runs his fingers through her wavy, damp raven-colored hair. Her hand follows his adventure alongside and kisses him hungrily. She pulls back, nipping his bottom lip. He sighs in a mixture of exasperation and despiration as he sits up and brings her to him.

"My turn..." Cullen smirks in a dark and mischievous tone.

He then stands swiftly, bringing Rayne up with him. She wraps her arms and legs around him, her panties hot against him. He kisses her passionately as he walks with her to the large bed near them. He then lays her down against the bed and sits up in front of her.

Rayne chuckles, helpless to his gaze, "I am yours Commander," she smirks to him.

He wastes no time as he brings his head down and takes in her scent, pulling off her panties with his teeth and hands. He eases them down her legs and tosses them to the side. Rayne remains breathless as she lets the Commander work his wonders. She opens her legs to him, surrendering all of herself.

He uses his hands to lay her legs down as he meets her mound. He kisses it delicately, then works his tongue through her flaps and flicks the cherry of her clit. Her back arches as he heads down as his mouth meets her sex. He then begins to duck and tongue the area relentlessly, sending Rayne into cloud nine. After moving at a substantial pace he moves back up to her clit and licks and sucks as his fingers enter inside her. Rayne grunts and moans in pleasure as she grips the sheets like a vice. He double times his actions, working faster and harder, driving his wife crazy. She closes her eyes, panting, her pleasure building inside her.

Cullen takes advantage of this, takes out his fingers and tongue and brings his mouth to hers and he wraps his arms around her completely. Rayne in turn desperately brings her arms around him, her tongue intertwining with his. She gasps and groans as his shaft works its way into her vagina. She wraps her legs around him, moving to get her hips against his as he moves to her rhythm.

He licks her ear and nips down her neck as her nails dig into his back, both grunting as they move as one body.She manages to get out, her voice laced with insatiable pleasure, "Fuck me Commander..."

"Yes, my wife. If only for eternity..." he responds, grunting and panting to their increasing rhythm. He kisses her lips hungrily as he brings Rayne's hands above her and intertwines his fingers with hers. His tongue fights for its presence inside her mouth and pulls on her bottom lip, Rayne whimpering in response.

She moans as Cullen goes deeper and faster. She challenges him again, as she kisses Cullen deeply, "Fuck. Me. Harder."

"Oh yes..." as Cullen exits and enters again, fucking every part of her he can fathom.

They both get closer and closer, and Rayne haphazardly brings her hands up Cullen's back and drags her nails, sending imprints down his back. And in retailiation, Cullen nips and sucks down her neck and bites down in between her neck and collarbone.

The clash of these two actions sends them both through their bouts of release. His sperm pours through her as her juices meld with his; they quell each others screams with a hungry, exhausted and passionate kiss, desperate for each other's relaxing touch. He pulls completely out of her and lays beside her, never parting his eyes from Rayne.

"Like what you see Commander?" she smirks, leaning towards him.

Cullen stammers his words for a moment as he rests his forehead against hers, "Every-Any...All of it," he chuckles. "Everything I've ever wanted, a satisfying life, with a wife, a lover, a friend... Everything I ever prayed to the Maker for, and He's given it to me, and much more. I couldn't have been more blessed. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

Rayne blushes, her smile and eyes warm, "Is it surprising that I wanted the same things, and knew that I got it the second I met you. Blessed by the Maker in more ways than one." She moves to lay under him. "My one and only, " she smiles.

"My one and only," he smiles and kisses her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her. She leans into him in turn as they rest the rest of the night before the impending Exalted Council.


End file.
